As the component design of electronic products become increasingly precise, the requirements for the moisture/oxygen barrier capability are increasing, too. For example, the an organic electroluminescent element is highly sensitive to moisture/oxygen, therefore the organic electroluminescent element is always encapsulated by the thin film encapsulation (TFE), the sealing adhesive, the gas barrier film and the cover board in the current packaging technology to ensure that the organic electroluminescent element is less susceptible to the penetrating of moisture and oxygen thereby affecting the properties of the organic electroluminescent element by the moisture and the oxygen. The sealing adhesive can be a thermal curing adhesive. The thermal curing adhesive has preferable gas barrier properties. However, if the thermal curing adhesive is applied to the package of a flexible organic electroluminescent element, the stress generated by the thermal curing adhesive will cause the packaged organic electroluminescent element be damaged when the packaged organic electroluminescent element is removed from the rigid substrate. In addition, the poor flexural property of the thermal curing adhesive is not suitable to the flection requirement of the flexible organic electroluminescent element.
How to balance the flexural properties, the gas barrier properties and the convenience of the process at the time of packaging a flexible organic electroluminescent element is one of the priorities to be developed.